Hedonistic Tendencies
by ric16
Summary: Difficult to summerise. Kazu goes on a journey of morals and experimentation. Contains yaoi, sex scenes and alcohol use. Oh and a threesome


**Woah, this is definately the longest one shot I've ever done and all since Monday. Not bad by my standards.**

**Now, the basis of this story comes from the fact that I was viewing and analysing the other stories I've put up on this website and, out of my one shots, the two with the most reviews were "Why can't you pick who you fall in love with?" and "Love Is A Grey Area". This analysis shows me two things; one, that you guys like yaoi, and two, you guys like threesomes. Ergo, I have for you now, a yaoi threesome.**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this based on reviews. I ain't no review whore. Honestly, I have no idea what this fic is for. In fact, I hope no one reviews it, seriously. If you really like it, favourite it, that's what I do. No one can see how many people have favourited my stories except me but I don't see "review" numbers as some kind of status symbol. Or don't favourite it! Take a crap in your own hand, or someone elses if you're currently occupied, and rub shit all over your computer screen for all I care! These stories are to exercise my own imagination, not some popularity based orgy of reviews and favourites!**

**...**

**I may have gone a little off topic there. Be prepared not just for yaoi and sex in this story. There is some deep shit relating to philosophy and hedonistic lifestyles in here. Oh and the views expressed aren't necessarily mine. Some are, some most definately aren't.**

**Digimon is owned by some very nice Japanese people called Toei and not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I hate myself so much sometimes. Why do I have to be like this, can't I just be normal like the other guys? Oh sure, I join in with their conversations, although if I went too far, they'd suspect. Hell, Rika already suspects me but at least the others take it as a joke. Just keep talking about boobs and vaginas and stuff and you'll be...<em>

'Kazu?'

'Waagh, boobs!'

Henry blinked at Kazu before continuing, 'Err... yeah. We're going down to the shopping mall now if you're coming.'

'Of course,' he replied, 'Best place in the city to check out hot girls!'

'Riiiight,' said Takato, 'You do realise we're going so I get a present for my mom's birthday, so just... behave alright?'

Kazu started following the others but instead of joining in the conversation, got lost in his thoughts once more.

_Dammit. Behave? Takato sounds gayer than I ever do, why doesn't Rika suspect him? Huh, probably not gay though, knowing my luck... NO! NO GAY THOUGHTS!_

Kazu had been battling with gay thoughts for several months now. He'd made up his mind to try and repress them as much as possible, thinking it was normal to have a few homosexual fantasies at his age. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't doing so well in repressing them.

The thoughts seemed to rear their heads everytime Kazu hung out with Takato, Henry and Kenta, which was nearly everyday. Luckily, Kazu didn't have any attraction towards Kenta which meant he was able to keep sane when the two of them hung around, which was everyday. Henry was quite attractive, the martial arts having toned his body nicely.

_Wow, Henry's butt is pretty nice, NO!_

As for Takato, well yes there was the main problem. Kazu couldn't help but think he was so damn cute. The kind of cuteness you'd get in one of the yaoi doujinshi comics Kazu had hidden in his closet.

_Don't think of Takato like that, he's your oldest friend. Cutest friend as well, but... NO! Think of Rika or Jeri. Err... breasts, pussys, asses, guy's asses, Takato's ass... _'Oh for fucks sake!'

Kazu realised too late that he'd said the last bit out loud. The other three guys stared at him confused waiting for an explanation.

'Hehe, uh, bug flew into my eye.'

The others looked at each other before continuing walking without a word. They'd known Kazu long enough to know he was a bit weird sometimes. Eventually they got to the shopping mall. Takato tried several shops before giving up on finding anything inventive or original and buying some his mothers favourite perfume instead.

'Damn, I need to go shopping for some new clothes,' moaned Kenta as they were.

'I'll come with you,' said Takato, 'I need something new too.'

'Clothes shopping?' questioned Kazu, 'That's the kind of thing girls do together. Have you two turned into queers or something?'

The others looked at him disapprovingly. 'Kazu...' said Henry sternly.

'What?'

'Don't use that kind of language dude,' said Kenta, 'It's not becoming.'

'Christ, okay fine, sorry.'

'Me and Kenta will catch up with you guys later.'

Takato and Kenta left, leaving Kazu with Henry, who still looked perturbed by Kazu's comments.

'Henry, I'm sorry I said that,' apologised Kazu more sincerely this time.

'It's okay Kazu,' he replied, 'Just understand, you shouldn't think like that, alright?'

'Yeah.'

Kazu thought for a second before thinking of a subtle plan. Subtle in Kazu's head at least.

'Just so you know,' he said, 'I wouldn't have any problem with anyone like that.'

'Good.'

'You know... even if it was Kenta or...'

'Hehe,' chuckled Henry, 'I get it Kazu. I wouldn't expect you to be the kind that discriminates.'

The two of them continued walking in silence before Kazu decided to go further.

'You... wouldn't have any problem with it, would you?' he asked.

'Why should I? We have something called freedom in the world, they can do what they wish.'

'And like... Takato and Kenta they wouldn't...'

'I doubt it,' replied Henry. But Kazu's questioning had had an effect and he saw that Henry now had a look in his eyes, as if he was doing some internal questioning of his own.

_Crap! Said too much, Henry suspects me. Say something straight._

Before Kazu could say anything, Henry spoke up. But not to Kazu.

'Hey Ryo.'

Kazu turned round to see the Digimon King strolling towards them. As if Kazu's gay thoughts weren't bad enough, here was someone who would only make it impossible to ignore them.

'R-Ryo, hey!'

'Hey guys, what you up to?' he said cheerfully.

'Not much,' replied Henry before he suddenly noticed something, 'What happened to your eye?'

'What, this?' said Ryo pointing to a rather nasty looking black eye, 'Hehe, I might have had an encounter with Rika earlier.'

Henry sighed, 'What did you do this time?'

'What makes you think I said anything,' said Ryo holding his hands up in defence.

'The fact Rika gave you a black eye maybe?'

'Oh no, that was Renamon after I suggested a threesome.'

Henry face palmed at Ryo's answer, 'Why you bring these things upon yourself I'll never understand.'

'Hey, just because those two can't take a joke why should I be punished!'

'Even Kazu has learnt when to keep his mouth shut around them!'

'Hey! I'm standing right here!' said Kazu snapping out of the homoerotic fantasy in his head that Ryo had brought on.

'I have to go home to help my dad with something,' said Henry ignoring Kazu, 'I'll see you guys around.'

Henry left, leaving Ryo with a very nervous Kazu.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. Henry knows and he's left me Ryo to tempt me. Well Mr. Braniac, I am not going to be tempted by anything. Not Ryo, not his body, or his handsome face... or his abs..._

'Err... Earth to Kazu,' said Ryo waving his hand in front of Kazu's face, 'Anyone there?'

Kazu shook his head. 'Err, yeah sorry. Just... thinking.'

'You thinking? That's something new,' chuckled Ryo, 'What were you thinking about?'

_Errrrrrr... boobs, no i've used that too much already. Don't want them all to think I'm in denial... although I am. Wait, why was I trying to see whether Henry was okay with gay guys. I'm not gay, why should I worry? Nah, all these thoughts aren't anything, I'll be alr..._

'Well?'

'Offshore wind farms!'

'Offshore wind farms?'

'Err... yeah.'

'O-kay. Why were you thinking about offshore wind farms?'

'Err... because I think they're the key to a carbon neutral future. The winds out at sea mean they are operating more often than onshore windfarms. You also don't have people complaining about them been an eyesore and although expensive, new methods mean the cost is coming down.'

Ryo stared at Kazu as though he had a screw loose but shook his head and let it go. Kazu on the other hand was shocked and rather scared that something he'd learnt at school had actually stuck.

'I need something to eat, you hungry?' asked Ryo.

'I could eat an elephant. Come on, there's a good burger place around here.'

For the next hour, Kazu was able to forget any gay thoughts and instead badger Ryo about Digimon card game tactics. Ryo sat through it patiently (as he always does) and even gave Kazu a couple of new cards.

'I'm telling you Kazu,' said Ryo as they left, 'You're never gonna beat Rika with your current strategy.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're too aggressive. She merely defends until your cards are exhausted and then wipes the floor with you. Have you ever heard of keeping something in reserve?'

'Argh! Why does she have to be so good!'

'She isn't as good as she thinks she is. You'll beat her eventually.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Kazu sighed. The end of the conversation led Kazu back to his previous thoughts. Luckily, Ryo interrupted them.

'Hey, you want to come back to my place for bit?'

'Sure!'

Kazu answered Ryo immediately, before realising that been around Ryo in private was probably going to be a lot more awkward than in public. Ryo lived in his own apartment, one that Kazu had only been to a couple of times before and never with just the two of them their.

'How's Monodramon?' asked Kazu kicking off his shoes.

'Never here,' replied Ryo, 'Don't know what he gets up to. How's Guardramon?'

'Annoying. Ever since I taught him to play poker,' said Kazu, 'He has no need for money but he's practically cleaned me and Kenta out.'

Ryo laughed, 'Outsmarted by your Digimon, great going Kazu. I'm going for a shower, make yourself at home.'

Kazu went into the kitchen and looked around. _Man, being Ryo's age must be awesome. Living alone and with enough money to live in this massive place. Look at the size of that fridge!_ As per most young males however, the fridge contained only a few essentials, namely milk, ready meals and an awful lot of beer. Kazu, being underage and irresponsible, grabbed one of the beers for himself. He then spent the next ten minutes trying to find a bottle opener.

'Looking for something?'

Kazu stopped rummaging around in the drawer he was currently searching and turned around. Ryo was standing there holding a bottle opener, having seen the beer that Kazu had removed from the fridge sitting on the counter. That was not what concerned Kazu though. What concerned him was the fact that apart from the towel around his waist, Ryo was naked... and dripping with water.

'Err...'

'You okay?' asked Ryo concerned.

'Err... yeah.'

'It's just you appear to be drooling.'

Kazu wiped his hand across his mouth and smiled, 'Is it gone?'

'Yeah, but...'

'Good.'

Kazu turned around so Ryo couldn't see his face go red, and also because things had become a little tight in his trousers.

_Oh god, please say he hasn't noticed my erection!_

Kazu heard a click as Ryo opened his beer for him. 'Well that's one problem sorted,' he said, 'Now what do we do about this one?'

Kazu suddenly felt his erect cock being gripped tightly. Ryo had pressed himself against the back of him and reached around with his hand.

'Ryo! W-What are you doing!' he asked panickly.

'Don't worry Kazu,' he said soothingly, 'Isn't it obvious?'

'B-But this is wrong!'

'Says who?'

'Well... people...'

'And you care what people think?'

Kazu didn't know how to respond, except that he was now very hard from Ryo's hand been down there.

'Let me tell you about people,' started Ryo, 'People don't know what's wrong and what's right. They look for answers in religion, in philosophy. Hell, these days people expect their favourite celebrity to tweet them to tell them how to think.'

Ryo backed away from Kazu slightly but only for a moment to let his towel drop to the floor. As he pressed himself up against Kazu again, Kazu could feel something unmistakable prodding him in his lower back.

'No one can tell you what is right or wrong Kazu,' Ryo continued, 'I've seen countless worlds, battled countless foes, faced death so many times. All of it only made me want to live for the moment so much more.'

'I don't... want this though,' said Kazu quietly.

'Do you not want it, or do you think you don't want it?' asked Ryo.

The question confused Kazu before he realised he didn't know what he wanted. His body was screaming at him to give in, as were his gay thoughts, whilst the part of his brain which had been working so hard to suppress the gay thoughts was fighting a losing battle.

Kazu turned around to face Ryo. The older boys arms were placed either side of him, gripping the kitchen counter. As he looked up into Ryo's eyes, Kazu's brain made up it's mind.

_Fuck the consequences._

Kazu moved too quick for Ryo to respond, his lips locking onto his before Ryo knew what was happening. They began an intense make out. Ryo wrapped his arms around Kazu's back whilst Kazu's legs wrapped around his body. This enabled Ryo to lift him first onto the counter before carrying him over and lying him on the kitchen table. It was only at this point that their lips came apart.

As Kazu was laid on the table, Ryo got around to the business of removing the younger boys clothes. First he drew off his shirt, knocking off Kazu's visor in the process. He then started fiddling with Kazu's belt, which Kazu sat up to help him with. Off came the trousers and immediately after, his underwear. As Kazu lay back down though his head knocked against something.

'OW!'

'What is it?' asked Ryo concerned.

'Smacked my head on the fruit bowl,' explained Kazu rubbing the sore bit on the back of his head.

Ryo smiled, 'How about we take this to more suitable surroundings?'

Ryo pulled Kazu up off the table and led him to his bedroom. When there, he gently pushed Kazu onto his back onto the bed and left him there whilst he walked over to his drawers. It was at this point that Kazu at last got to have a good luck at the naked Digimon King. His abs were not prefectly chiseled but they weren't far off. His arms and legs also had a fair deal of muscle on them but most impressive was... well, I think you can guess. Ryo was hung, very well hung. It intimidated Kazu to the point that it made his six inch manhood seem insignificant.

Ryo came back from rummaging around in his dresser and saw where Kazu was staring.

'Don't worry,' he said, 'It won't be as painful as you think.'

This did little to calm Kazu's nerves and neither did the fact that Ryo was carrying a bottle of lube and a condom. Ryo grabbed Kazu's legs and put one over each of his shoulders. The vulneable position he was in caused Kazu to blush profusly, something Ryo found unbelievably cute. Ryo poured some lube onto his index finger and said, 'Okay, this might sting a bit.'

Before Kazu could protest or ready himself, he suddenly experienced an odd sensation. It wasn't particularly painful or pleasurable just uncomfortable. Ryo slowly added a second and then a third finger, whilst applying more lube. At this point Kazu began to feel the pleasurable side and let out an involuntarily groan. He let out an even louder one when Ryo's fingers suddenly hit something.

'Oh god,' he moaned.

'You like that?' asked Ryo, his free hand moving to slowly pump Kazu's manhood.

'Oh god yes!'

After only a minute or so of this treatment, Kazu couldn't take it any longer. He had the best orgasm of his life and came all over his own stomach. Ryo removed his fingers and gave Kazu's stomach a lick.

'Hmm not bad,' he said, 'It's my turn now though.'

As he was preparing Kazu, Ryo had slipped on the condom and lubed himself up. He positioned himself and looked Kazu in the eyes.

'You ready?' he asked.

Kazu gave a slight nod of the head and tried to relax. Ryo pushed himself in slowly, making sure not to cause Kazu too much pain. Despite this though, Kazu had his face srunched up trying to ignore the intrusion into his body. Eventually, Ryo had buried himself as far as he could and paused for a second before slowly starting to thrust his hips backwards and forwards. The pain Kazu was recieving began to disappear, replaced with a new fantastic feeling. His soft moans gave Ryo the go ahead to speed things up.

Kazu didn't know how long it lasted. Five minutes? Fifty? He was in too much bliss to care. By the end of it, Ryo was pounding away hard and let out a satisfied groan as he released his load. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Kazu, both of them utterly exhausted. After a while, Kazu felt an arm drape across his chest.

'How was that?' asked Ryo.

'Amazing,' gasped Kazu.

'Glad you enjoyed it.'

Kazu lay there for a while before asking Ryo something that was bugging him.

'How did you... how did you know i was...'

'Gay?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Oh come on Kazu,' laughed Ryo, 'You've never been subtle about it. I've caught you looking countless times.'

'Was I that obvious?' asked Kazu blushing.

'Pretty much,' answered Ryo, 'Besides which, I've slept with enough men and women, hell even Digimon to know when someone finds you attractive.'

'D-Digimon?'

'Yeah. The only reason I asked Renamon and Rika for that threesome earlier was because I've slept with a Renamon before and damn are they a great fuck.'

'B-But... Digimon!' stuttered Kazu.

'What? You want to get into a moral argument after what we just did? If something's intelligent enough to grant consent Kazu, it's alright to have sex with it.'

Kazu looked at Ryo confused, 'How come you can do all this?'

'How d'you mean?' questioned Ryo.

'I mean, you can have sex, flirt, do anything without thinking of the consequences.'

'As long as I don't do anything to hurt anyone, there are no consequences,' answered Ryo.

'Don't you worry what other people think?'

Ryo turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling thinking and then finally spoke up, 'A wise man once said "that the only purpose for which power can be rightfully exercised over any member of a civilized community, against his will, is to prevent harm to others." I don't harm anyone, so they can think what they want, I'm know I'm in the right and they can't do a damn thing about it.'

Kazu thought about Ryo's words. They kind of made sense, but they also threw up many other questions, none of which Kazu could be bothered with. All he knew is that the sex had felt amazing. It was raw, passionate, almost animalistic. And if it was morally wrong, then fuck it, he'd be an immoral person.

Kazu rolled over wrapping his arm around Ryo and felt him respond with his own around his waist. Kazu was happy to just lay like this for as long as possible, however, one more question needed answering.

'What does this make us Ryo?'

'Huh?' Ryo said confused.

'Are we, like, boyfriends or something?'

'Oh, Jesus,' said Ryo shocked, 'Please don't say I've been leading you on?'

'No, no,' said Kazu quickly, 'It's alright, I just wanted to know.'

Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. After what he'd just said about not hurting anyone, he didn't want to feel like he'd hurt Kazu emotionally. 'I'm not the kind of boyfriend you want any Kazu. I'm sure there's a guy out there for you who won't want an open relationship.'

'Then why do you keep going for Rika if you don't think you're boyfriend material?'

Ryo laughed, 'Because, godammit I love a challenge.'

Kazu chuckled as well before laying his head on Ryo's chest and drifting into peaceful silence. A silence Ryo broke five minutes later.

'So,' he said, 'Is their anyone you like?'

'Like?'

'Yeah, you know. Like like.'

'Oh.' Kazu thought for a moment before saying, 'I guess Takato's pretty cute.'

'Takato? Really?' said Ryo incredulously.

'What? What's wrong with Takato?'

'Nothing,' answered Ryo, 'It's just I didn't realise you went for cuteness more than anything else. Not attracted by Henry's muscles?'

'Err, maybe,' said Kazu, 'But... I dunno, Takato's Takato i suppose. There's... something about him. It doesn't matter anyhow, I doubt he's gay.'

'Yeah because the emotionally senstive artistic types are never gay,' said Ryo sarcastically, 'All you need to do is awaken the curious side of him. I think I know a way to help too...'

Ryo explained his fairly simple plan and Kazu tentitivaly agreed. Before he fell asleep in Ryo's comforting embrace, Kazu had one more thought, _Damn, my beer's probably gone flat._

* * *

><p>The next day, Ryo and Kazu were in the park waiting to meet Takato.<p>

'Okay, remember the plan?' asked Ryo.

'Yeah...,' answered Kazu tentively, 'I still say it won't work.'

'Trust me Kazu. Here he comes!'

'Hey guys,' greeted Takato, 'Nice of you to hang around with us for once Ryo.'

'Yeah, Kazu's seen an awful lot of me lately, I figure you might want to too.'

Takato missed the subtle hints in Ryo's tone and also the embarrased look on Kazu's face, 'When are the others getting here.'

'They aren't,' responded Ryo, 'Henry's busy with martial arts and Kenta said he had some stuff to do.'

'Oh, okay. What about the girls?'

'Jeri's working and Rika's been dragged along shopping by her mom.'

Kazu looked at Ryo and saw a look in his eyes. Either he'd never invited the others in the first place or he'd told them his plan. The look in Ryo's eyes told Kazu it was probably the second one.

_Son of a bitch!_

'Just us three then?' said Takato, 'Ok cool, what do you want to do?'

'Well,' said Ryo, 'I have a bottle of vodka, let's get drunk!'

Ryo produced a bottle of vodka from a carrier bag he'd put down nearby. This was where Kazu had said the plan would slip up. _Takato'll never agree to thi..._

'Cool, let's get drunk!'

Ryo smiled at Takato's enthusiasm whilst Kazu looked at the goggle headed boy aghast, convinced that Takato would never have said something like that.

'But public drinking, isn't that kind of illegal?' asked Takato.

_There's the Takato I know!_

'Guilmon's hut's somewhere nearby isn't it?' asked Ryo, 'No one will catch us there.'

'Good point,' said Takato, 'Guilmon scares away most people.'

_Good point! Good point my ass! Oh god this is going to be a disaster!_

When they got to the hut, Takato did his usual routine of attempting to stay on his feet as Guilmon happily greeted him. You'd have thought after several years, the dinosaur Digimon would have calmed down, but he still acted as though he was a house pet.

'What's that?' Guilmon asked inquisitively after noticing what Ryo was carrying.

'It's called alcohol,' explained Takato, 'And no! You aren't allowed any!'

'It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway,' said Ryo as he took three shot glasses out of his coat pockets 'Digimon have ludicously high alcohol tolerance. So much so that beer in the DigiWorld is about the same strength as this vodka, and drinking their spirits is a sure way to die of alcohol poisoning. Or just go blind if you're lucky.'

'Are there bars in the DigiWorld?' asked Kazu.

'You guys never saw any of the built up areas when you were there,' said Ryo, 'There are bars, clubs, strip clubs, anything, same as here. And same as here, buy a girl enough drinks and she'll put out for you.'

Takato looked at Ryo funny. 'What you've never fantasised about Angewomon before? I've lived it dude.'

Takato rolled his eyes and took the bottle of vodka off Ryo to fill the glasses. As he was distracted, Ryo said aside to Kazu, 'Actually it was an Angemon but we don't want him suspecting just yet do we?'

Ryo grabbed two of the glasses off Takato and handed one to Kazu. 'Cheers!'

That was not the first shot they downed that afternoon. An afternoon that ran into the evening. Ryo was impressed by both of the younger boys stamina and resiliance, whilst Guilmon just looked on and got more and more confused as the three Tamers got more and more drunk.

'Okay,' said Ryo about twelve shots in, 'Would you rather have sex with your grandmother or your Digimon?'

'Dude!' shouted Takato.

'Takatomon, what's sex?'

Kazu and Ryo burst out laughing at Takato's embarrasment and Guilmon's confusion.

'Err... I guess... my grandmother. Why did I agree to this game?'

'Cause it's fun,' said Ryo, 'And I bet you'd have said Guilmon if he wasn't here.'

'Why would Takato do this sex thing to me if I weren't here?'

Ignoring the other's laughter, Takato turned to Guilmon, 'Guilmon, just forget anything that's been or going to be said here today, okay?'

'But...'

'Please!'

'Oh okay.'

'Okay, okay,' said Kazu trying to stop himself laughing, 'My turn. Would you rather tell your mom to go fuck herself or tell Rika you think she'd look pretty in a dress?'

'Hmm, tricky,' said Ryo, 'I think I'd risk Rika just to see what would happen.'

'You'd be declared dead in a matter of seconds is what would happen,' said Takato, 'I'd be killed either way and Rika's gonna kill someone eventually anyway, so yeah her.'

'Okay, your turn Takato,' said Ryo.

'Erm... I can't think of one,' said Takato, 'You go again.'

'Okay.' Ryo looked at Kazu and winked. Clearly he thought it was time for stage two. 'Would you rather passionately kiss your Digimon or another guy?'

'Again with the Digimon!' said Takato, 'You're obsessed!'

'Just answer the question,' insisted Ryo.

'I guess I'd rather passionately kiss another guy,' answered Takato.

Kazu shifted uncomfortably, knowing that the plan was moving forward relentlessly. 'What about you Kazu?'

The question from Takato flummexed Kazu before he regained his composure, 'Err... guy, definately another guy.'

'Alright, no need to get so enthusiastic,' laughed Takato.

Kazu blushed red and Ryo decided it time to go in for the kill. 'I think I'll go again. This one's just for you Takato. Who would you rather kiss, me or Kazu?'

Takato looked shocked at the question before considering it, 'Hmm, I'd have to say Kazu, and before you ask... I don't know why, just... yeah.'

'Interesting,' said Ryo as he downed another shot.

'Ooh, I've got one,' said Takato, 'Would you rather never be able to have sex ever or have sex with your mum but then you're allowed to have normal sex with whoever you chose afterwards?'

'Err, I'll think about it,' said Ryo, 'I need a piss first though.'

Ryo indicated for Kazu to follow him out the hut, 'Oh, err, me too!'

The two reconvened outside. 'What is it?' asked Kazu.

'He's not taking the bait,' said Ryo rubbing his chin, 'We need to go to more drastic measures.'

'Yeah let's do that... And what would these drastic measures be exactly.'

'I'll sort it, just go along with whatever I say,' explained Ryo.

'Okay,' said Kazu. The two of the them started going back in before Kazu remembered something, 'Just out of interest, what did you say to the others? You didn't tell them the truth did you?'

'Kazu,' chuckled Ryo, 'Of course I did!'

'Dude!'

'Relax. If you want to know, Kenta said he didn't care, Henry was pretty sure Takato was gay too, Jeri thought you two would look cute together and Rika... well, you know what she's like.'

'That bad huh?'

'Actually no, she said she'd kick his ass if he hurt your feelings.'

'Rika said that!'

'She cares about us really. Just in her own odd way.'

The two of the them walked back into the hut and saw Takato pouring the last of the vodka into his glass.

'Hey, we need more alcohol,' said Takato waving the empty bottle, 'And since you're the only one old enough Ryo...'

'Hey, I've got a better idea,' said Ryo, 'I know a guy who works at a club that can get us in.'

'Err, yeah that sounds great!' said Kazu playing along.

'I dunno guys,' said Takato, 'It's kind of late, I better be getting back home.

'Nonsence,' said Ryo, 'Call your parents and tell them you're staying over at my place.'

'Oh. Okay cool,' said Takato. As he rang his parents, making sure not to sound drunk, Kazu whispered to Ryo, 'A club? Are you insane! Me and Takato will never get in!'

'Don't worry,' Ryo muttered back, 'I know a guy who will let us in the back.'

'My parents bought it,' announced Takato, 'Let's go!'

The three Tamers said goodbye to Guilmon who watched them go with slight concern as to their sudden inability to walk particularly straight. After a short walk and a taxi ride, the three of them emerged onto to street with several bars and clubs dotted along it.

'Come on, this way,' said Ryo beckoning the other two to follow. They followed him along the street for a couple of hundred yards before turning down a small alleyway. About halfway down, Ryo knocked on a door in the side of one of the buildings. Eventually, it opened

'What the hell do... Oh it's you Ryo.'

'Hey Naoto,' said Ryo, 'Can you get me and my two mates in?'

'Err, yeah sure whatever... are they old enough?'

'Old enough to know what you're smoking,' replied Kazu having caught a whiff of funny smelling smoke coming out the door.

'Naoto,' scolded Ryo, 'I told you before, this stuff is gonna kill you! Now let me and my friends in and I promise I won't lecture you again.'

'Fine, fine,' Naoto grumbled.

Ryo led Takato and Kazu through a couple of corridors before emerging into the club itself.

'Okay, I'll get the drinks, you two find somewhere to sit,' shouted Ryo over the music.

Takato and Kazu found a secluded corner to sit. As Takato stayed silent, Kazu had a look around the club and noticed something very interesting, _Why aren't there any women in this club? _His suspicions were confirmed when he saw two guys openly making out on the dance floor. _Oh no. Ryo's brought us to gay club._

'Okay,' said Ryo as he came back, 'I didn't ask you what you wanted, so Kazu, I got you a Bacardi breezer and Takato, err, Crème de menthe.'

'Err, thanks,' said Takato.

_Barcardi breezer! God damn you Ryo, I'm not that gay!_

'This is a cool place,' Takato said taking a sip of his drink and actually quite liking it.

'Yeah, I like it too,' said Ryo, 'The music isn't so loud you can't hold a conversation and the drinks are incredibly cheap. Come on I feel like dancing!'

Ryo led them onto the dancefloor and into the middle of the crowd. The upbeat music and the alcohol in his system soon made Kazu forget what was happening allowing him to relax for the first time in a while. He immediately tensed up though as pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. Ryo rested his head on Kazu's shoulder and spoke into his ear, 'Let's see if we can make Takato jealous.'

Ryo started grinding against Kazu, turning him on considerably but luckily not enough to get a noticible erection. Not that Takato was noticing anything at the moment. As it turns out, he was getting similar attention from some random guy, and oddly didn't seem particularly bothered by it. The person who was bothered by it, was Kazu.

'Dammit Ryo, do something!' he shouted at the other boy.

What happened next, happened very quickly. Ryo had a word in the new guys ear, presumably telling him to politely leave Takato alone. The guy didn't seem to take well to this and gave Ryo a shove which, had Kazu not caught him, would have had him on the floor. Takato didn't like this and elbowed the guy in stomach, which in turn led to the guy drawing his fist back ready to retaliate. Ryo reacted too quick for the guy though and a single punch knocked the guy onto his back.

The bouncers had seen what was happening and were making their way onto the dancefloor. Ryo grabbed Takato and Kazu by the hand and dragged them quickly towards the exit. As they burst out into the night, they legged it down the street hoping no one would follow. A couple of blocks later, they stopped, and started pissing themselves with laughter.

'Haha, you should have seen that guys face as you hit him Ryo,' said Kazu, 'I think he more likely to die of shock than from the punch itself.'

'Yeah,' agreed Takato, 'Why'd you interrupt him in the first place though? He wasn't doing any harm.'

Ryo smiled at Takato before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. Takato's body stiffened, surprised at what was happening, before he suddenly melted into Ryo's embrace, putting his arms around the older boys neck. Ryo pulled away after about a minute, leaving Takato rather confused.

'I couldn't let some guy just have his way with you,' Ryo explained, 'Not when Kazu here has been wanting to for so long.'

Takato looked over at Kazu who had been watching the scene unfold before him and was now bright red visible even in the dimly lit street.

'Kazu...' began Takato.

'Yeah,' he interrupted, 'It's kind of true. Ryo here has been helping me cause... I, uh...'

'What he's trying to say is he has a crush on you,' said Ryo bluntly.

'Wh...? A crush?'

'Yeah,' sighed Kazu. The tension in the air was thick, both Ryo and Kazu waiting for Takato's reaction.

'Cool!'

'Yeah, I though you might... wait, what... cool?' said Kazu stunned.

'Yeah cool,' said Takato smiling, 'Of course you didn't have to get me drunk and take me to a gay bar, you could have just told me.'

'Oh,' said Ryo awkwardly, 'You figured that part out did you?'

'I sort of guessed something was up when no one else turned up today,' explained Takato, 'Then with the questions when we drinking, I kind of figured out. It wasn't until you two started dancing together that I knew what was up. One question though, who put you up to outing me?'

Ryo laughed, 'I swear it was of our own doing Takato. Just because nearly everyone else suspected you anyway.'

Takato rolled his eyes and then looked at Kazu. The other boy was still embarrassed about what was happening and didn't quite know how to cope with it, so Takato thought he'd help him out. By embarrassing him some more. The kiss was sudden and unexpected but definately not unwanted. As Kazu got into it, he slipped his arms around Takato's waist and pulled him closer. He felt something different than when he'd kissed Ryo. With Ryo he felt dominated. A certain sense of security but no power. With Takato, he had the power. He was the dominant one, and he loved it.

When they broke apart, they saw Ryo standing there smiling at them.

'That wasn't so hard now was it?' He put his arms around the two of them and lowered his voice to a more husky tone.

'Now what's say you both come back to my place for a little R and R?'

'Ryo!' shouted Kazu.

'What?'

'I thought the idea was to get me and Takato together?'

'It was,' said Ryo, 'But apart from what we did last night Kazu, neither of you have much... experience shall we say. How about you come learn from the master?'

Kazu was about to protest again but Takato interupted him, 'Yeah, sounds fun!'

Kazu looked at his new boyfriend gone out. First the alcohol, then the club, now this? Takato was not the guy Kazu thought he was. But a rather large part of him liked that fact and so he let him and Ryo lead him away.

* * *

><p>It was a long night for all three of them. More alcohol at Ryo's place led to playful banter at first but this soon got more heavy. Ryo was careful not to dominate one of the boys more than the other as they were meant to be learning together but a hierachy of Ryo at the top and Takato at the bottom soon developed, with Kazu left to fill in the gap inbetween.<p>

Oral, anal, some toys Ryo whipped out from somewhere, there weren't many boundaries that night. Slowly but surely, fuelled by lust, Ryo tore down the moral walls the other two used to believe in, until all that was left was a hedonistic urge.

At about six in the morning, having passed out about an hour earlier, Kazu awoke to find Ryo fully dressed.

'Where are you going?' he said startling the Digimon King.

'Media apointment in Kyoto,' explained Ryo vaguely, 'Got to catch the train in an hour or so. You and Takato can let yourselves out.'

Kazu looked at Takato, whose arm was draped across him and who was sleeping soundly.

'Thanks,' said Kazu.

'For what?' asked Ryo.

'Everything I guess.'

'Don't mention it,' said Ryo, 'You two should be good together, just stay out of trouble. Don't tell your parents straight away, leave it a while, and for god's sake if you go to any gay bar, don't take any pills or stuff anyone gives you.'

'But I thought you said if something doesn't hurt anyone else, a man should be clear to do what he wants?'

Ryo looked at the other boy, 'Drugs do harm other people Kazu. The illegal drugs trade is run by organised crime. I mean if you buy something like Heroin, it's more than likely made from poppies grown by terrorists in the fields of Afghanistan. And do you really want to fund terrorists?'

'Err, I guess not,' sighed Kazu, 'How do you know what's right and what isn't?'

Ryo sat on the edge of the bed and leant over to plant a kiss on Kazu's forehead. 'That's for you to decide,' he said, 'You're a good man Kazu. Follow your heart and you'll know what's right.'

He stood back up and walked over to the bedroom door before turning and speaking one last time, 'Oh, and if you struggle with that, I'm sure Takato will be happy to help you onto a righteous path.' He winked at Kazu before turning and disappearing out the door.

Kazu listened to the front door close, masking the apartment in silence once more. It had been an interesting couple of days. He didn't know whether him and Takato would work out or not but he'd give it his best. He'd been given a new view on life, one which was sure to develop in any stable relationship. And although he was looking forward to some alone time with Takato, he hoped his new boyfriend wasn't averse to having more fun with Ryo. Kazu closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>O-kay, reading that through again, I'm really not sure whether I like this or not. It raises an awful lot of questions. But fuck it, it's done. If you would like to explore analyse this stories social themes then I would be quite happy to mark any essay you are willing to write (Max. 2000 words). Seriously, it gets pretty deep talking about hedonism and right and wrong and drugs and alcohol. Oh and the quote is of course the famous "harm principle" defined by the philosopher John Stuart Mill in his book "On Liberty".<strong>

**Oh and sorry if I offended anyone by my rant at the start. Remember though, review this story at your own risk otherwise I'll call Rika up and send her after you. I'm serious, Renamon too, I'll tell them it's you that puts up all the porn on the internet of them and they will be legally obliged to castrate you. Urgh, I wish you could bleach images out of your head. The internet is scary.**

**See you next time, which will either be another chapter on "The War of the Digiworld" or one more one shot before I get back to that.**


End file.
